The Next Step XXX - Story 2 - Riley and Michelle
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Michelle helps Riley relieve some stress. *Sexual Content*


Story 1

Riley and Michelle

(Studio A, Office)

Set during the period between Riley breaking up with James, but before she agrees to go out with Alfie

Riley sat on her seat in the office in studio A. Distracted by thoughts of James and Alfie she subconsciously grabbed a candy from her desk, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. She had broke up with James yesterday in the interest of the studio but the choice was still weighing on her mind and she still felt horrible for James.

Suddenly there was a quick knock on the door. Riley, deep in thought jumped in her chair and looked up to see her best friend Michelle at the door.

"Oh, hey Michelle" Riley began, "what do you want?"

"Well I was just on my way to the exit but I wanted to come see you and check that you were ok after your break up with James", Michelle answered as she took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Well I'm just so confused," Riley said, "I want to move on from my break up with James and get together with Alfie but I still feel so guilty".

"It seems like you're quite stressed out at the moment", Michelle continued, "You just need to find a way to relax".

"I don't know if I can", Riley cried struggling with thinking of relaxing things to do, as now she was studio head she was working 24/7.

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something," said Michelle as she sexily began to unzip her black jumpsuit as Riley swallowed her candy.

"See Riley, every night, since I've been coming to the studio I've thought of you," said Michelle, smirking as she removed her jumpsuit leaving herself clothed only in her pink skimpy dance vest.

"Michelle," said Riley obliviously, "what are you talking about?"

"And sometimes," said Michelle taking her hand and pushing it down into her leggings, "I think of you while I do this", and proceeded to finger herself in front of Riley who was sat in a state of shock.

"Michelle, I never knew you felt that way about me", said Riley as Michelle began to moan her name as she pleasured herself.

"Mmmm Riley I want you so bad", groaned Michelle, "I want your fingers in my pussy".

"Michelle I think you should..", Riley tried to protest but was cut short by an extremely sexual moan from Michelle who Riley realised had cum the inside of her leggings.

"Riley, you've got me all wet", said Michelle cheekily getting to her feet, " Looks like I'll need to get undressed to dry off."

Riley watched as Michelle pulled off her leggings revealing her partially shaven Clint and then proceeded to remove her dance vest leaving herself completely naked. Riley finally coming to her senses jumped up and asked Michelle, "Why are you doing this?" Michelle seductively walked round the desk and answered, "To help you relax". She then locked lips with Riley, grabbed her best friends waist, and shoved her against the wall while sending her tongue into Riley's mouth.

Riley, caught off guard melted into the kiss with her best friend and began to make out with her, deciding that anything was worth doing to help herself move on from James. Michelle, sensing that Riley was ready, pulled Riley's top and jumper over her head revealing her perfectly formed and smooth tits. Still continuing to make out with Michelle, Riley then pulled down her own leggings showing Michelle her completely shaven clint. Michelle broke off the kiss and whispered in Riley's ear, "Your exactly how I fantasised", turning Riley on even more.

After making out for several more minutes, Michelle, taking control, turned Riley around and lightly pushed her back down onto her seat. Michelle then knelt down and placed two perfectly manicured fingers in Riley's clint causing Riley to let out a low moan of pleasure. Michelle also brought her lips to Riley's pussy and began to slowly lick it as Riley fondled with her own tits.

After feeling her own breasts for a few minutes Riley reached over into her desk draw and pulled out a bright pink ridged dildo. "Mmmmm", remarked Michelle with a grin, "My colour." The two dancers got to their feet and sat opposite each other on the desk. Riley inserted the dildo inside herself and Michelle shuffled forward in order to take the other end. The two women moaned in sync as Riley asked "Why have we never done this before?".

"No idea", replied Michelle as they both came around the dildo, "But I think that this is the beginning of an new era of the Next Step."

Riley showed her agreement by leaning forward to make out with her best friend once again.

The End


End file.
